


Rain

by eterdes230



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eterdes230/pseuds/eterdes230
Summary: Her brother is dead. Her mother kicked her out. There's nowhere left for her to go.She keeps on running away from the pain, but it always catches up to her, no matter how fast she runs.She's lost.





	Rain

She’s running. Running away from everything she’s known for years. _But it doesn’t matter_, she thinks bitterly. _My brother is dead._

It’s raining again. She remembers how she used to love the rain so much, how cool it felt against her skin. Now the rain only brings an aching pain that refuses to go away, and a sense of longing for something dead and gone.

She still remembers his death, ingrained in her brain, a broken record replaying over and over again. She knows she’ll never forget how it happened, the headlights of the car racing towards her, the crash, the corpse, and the blood.

* * *

They were taking a walk in the suburbs, laughing and chattering about nothing. It was raining lightly. The rain felt cool against her skin. For the first time in a long time, her mind was at peace.

There was a car, a Honda Civic. The headlights were off. The driver didn't see them until it was too late.

She felt the car before she saw it. Time seemed to slow down. Would she die here? She didn’t want to die, not yet. She braced herself for the impact. It never came.

She was shoved to the side, just as the car hits. Time sped back up. She tried to calm her racing heart. It’s fine, you’re alive - where’s her brother?

There was so much blood.

Somebody screamed, and the sound rang clear through the empty alleys of the city. It was her. But all she could focus on in the moment was his dead body, lying there. His head and torso had been crushed by the car, his brain and guts and so much blood dripping out. She couldn’t breathe. She falls down on her knees, next to her brother, broken sobs echoing through the deserted street. The streetlights flicker.

When they were both young and oh so innocent, he had vowed to protect her until the day he died. Sh had laughed at the time. “Don’t be silly,” she had chided. “Neither of us will die.” That had been so long ago. _I guess my brother did keep his promise, after all._ Something between a sob and a laugh forces its way out of her throat.

She was scared to go home that night, fearing her mother’s wrath. Her mother had always liked her brother more. It was morning when she finally gathered up enough energy to stand up and walk away. She didn’t want to leave his body there, but she couldn’t carry it back with her, either. Before she left, she lay a hand on his chest, and whispered, "May your soul fly free again, and let us meet again someday."

She leaves with a heavy heart and the feeling of phantom warmth on her hands.

When she got home, her mother was waiting. “Where’s your brother?” she had asked.

Naturally, her mother didn’t forgive her. Of course not. She was kicked out of the house with only a backpack stuffed with the necessities and a photo of her brother, her mother, and her, together and smiling happily, still a family.

* * *

Her grip on her backpack tightens. She starts sprinting down the dark, empty street. Tears run down her face. She slips and falls, scraping her hand on a rock. She doesn’t want to get up and keep on going anymore, not when there was no one waiting for her at the end. She just wants to die. So she lays there, motionless.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been lying there before she feels a presence above her. She looks up. Her brother is standing there with a hand outstretched, glowing a soft blue. Some distant, hazy and long-forgotten part of her remembers that blue had been his favorite color.

He looks the same as ever, standing there with that ever-present mischievous yet ever so soft smile on his face and those bright, pale, watery eyes. She doesn’t want to believe that it’s her brother. She knows he’s dead. But she reaches up and takes his hand anyways, because she just wants to see her brother again, one last time, hold him tight and tell him I’m sorry and I love you and why and a thousand other things that she never said.

She takes his hand. His eyes light up with a long-forgotten mirth. He laughs, a bright, happy sound like clear water splashing in a lake, and pulls her to her feet, running off with her in tow. They’re both laughing, the two ghosts, as they leave behind the sister’s lifeless body.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first short story. In my opinion, it turned out pretty well, but it can most likely be improved upon later.  
The “she” in this story refers to my OC (lmao i still don't have a name). Her mother doesn’t like her that much, and her brother dies. Consider this an AU of my OC-dom (just extremely loose AUs and crossovers of fandoms I’ve been obsessed with).  
Tell me what you think of this. Don’t hesitate to give feedback! It would be appreciated.  
Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
If you liked this, I might consider writing more.
> 
> (Looking back on it, it was really dark but also happy. Why did I write this? Probably because I felt the need to... write... I guess.)  
(why was it a honda civic, you ask? well it was the first car that came to mind. i was lying there in bed, typing up my story, and then my brain was like "honda civic lmao")
> 
> \- Salandit230
> 
> [Written on Sunday, 2019-9-15]


End file.
